lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna's Karaoke Party
Title: 520:Donna's Karaoke Party Category: Movies » Star Wars Author: mary.okeeffe.16 Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+ Genre: Adventure/Friendship Published: 05-13-19, Updated: 06-08-19 Chapters: 4, Words: 4,236 Chapter 1: Let the Party begin It was a quiet night at Pindarus. Donna, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were cleaning up the place. "Why are we having the karaoke party here," asked Rainbow, "Why can't we have it at The Golden Griddle," "We would" Donna answered, "If Rocket didn't have the silly idea to use it for graffiti practice for Lunarians" "Awesome" Rainbow smiled "Not awesome" Applejack replied, "Grafitti is highly illegal." "Come on" Rainbow whined, "Rocket gives Lunarian children crazy ideas." "To get them in trouble" Twilight replied. "Quit arguing" Pinkie shouted, "We can't have a karaoke party looking like this." "Pinkie's right" Fluttershy replied, "We still need to look human so her Non-Celestian friends won't know we're from another dimension" "And don't worry about the students" Rarity replied, "Baze and Chirrut will be watching over them." "This is your friend Tucker's family restaurant right," Applejack asked. "It is," Donna said, "His family is going to The Poconos for the weekend and asked me to watch over the restaurant. I thought I could liven up the place by throwing a karaoke party here." By the window, Pinkie saw that her human friends are coming. Donna knew what to do. This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new." In a snap, she turned the six magical ponies into humans. "Never thought I get these human legs again," Pinkie said. "Why don't you start greeting the guessed Twilight," Donna said, "Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ, take care of the food, Rainbow, be on security alert and Rarity, wait for the tables." "No problem Donalie" Rarity smiled as she got out a diamond-studded apron" "Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny," Pinkie said as she got distracted by the diamond-studded apron. "On second thought," Rarity said, "I better wear my purple metallic apron instead." After she placed on the purple apron, everyone started coming in. Twilight looked at the guest list to she whose hear. Donna's karaoke party guest list. Emma Hawkings Michael Harrison Caleb Mitchell Aiden Zhou Sydney Kym Payton Saunders Luis Marino Myra Khandaar Bailey Lahela Rory Lahela Bethany Fox Ezra Mitchell Jade Ali Stacy Green Lily Ortiz Noah Marshall Lucas Thomas Ava Cunningham Christopher Wylde Glace McKenzie Dulce Olson Aria Montgomery Spencer Hastings Hanna Marin Emily Fields Wade Watts Samantha Cooke Toshiro Akihide Kurai Akihide Simon Spier Bram Harris Nick Eisner Abby Suso Nora Spier Leah, "Red" Burke Marinette Dupain-Cheng Adrien Agreste Morgan Jennings "39 guests," Twilight said, "That means 40 songs counting Donna" Later, everyone sat down to start the party. Donna came up on stage "To kick things up a notch," Donna announced, "I'm gonna start singing a little something about time." Bill Hayley & His Comets' Rock Around the Clock One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock We're gonna rock around the clock tonight Put your glad rags on and join me, hon' We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight When the clock strikes two, three and four If the band slows down we'll yell for more We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight When the chimes ring five, six and seven We'll be right in seventh heaven We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too I'll be goin' strong and so will you We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight When the clock strikes twelve, we'll cool off then Start a rockin' round the clock again We're gonna rock around the clock tonight We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight Chapter 2: Being Fascinated on the mind on Earth "Okay" Donna shouted, "Now that I've warmed up the crowd, let the show begin" Pinkie started the countdown who gets to go next. 10 9 8 "Countdown like The House of Mouse" Donna whispered to Twilight "I see you got the idea from karaoke night there," Twilight whispered 3 2 1 The light landed on Marinette and Adrien, meaning that their up, "This is our chance Mar" Adrien said as he took her hand, "If we could dance the night away, we can sing it too." "Your right" Marinette replied as they walked up to the stage. On the karaoke machine, it performed Alphabeat's Fascination. Easy living, Killed the young dudes, In the high boots Teenage, In the pace age, That's when love burns, Now it's your turn. Fascination Fascination It's just the way we feel. Fascination Fascination It's just the way we feel. (yeah) We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh) We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh) We live on fascination. Passion, Is our passion, In the moonlight, On a joyride Easy living, Killed the young dudes, In the high boots. (oh yeah) Fascination Fascination It's just the way we feel (come on). We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) We live on fascination. Fashion is our passion In the moonlight on a joy ride He said, let them Killed the young dudes, In the high boots Fascination Fascination It's just the way we feel (come on) We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh) We live on fascination. "Let's hear it for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" shouted Donna, "All the way from Paris, France" Pinkie started the countdown to see who gets to sing next. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light landed on Nick Eisner. For backup, he brought his guitar with him. George Harrison' Got My Mind Set On You. I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you But it's gonna take money A whole lot of spending money It's gonna take plenty of money To do it right, child It's gonna take time A whole lot of precious time It's gonna take patience and time, um To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it To do it right, child I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you And this time I know it's for real The feelings that I feel I know if I put my mind to it I know that I really can do it I got my mind set on you Set on you I got my mind set on you Set on you But it's gonna take money A whole lot of spending money It's gonna take plenty of money To do it right, child It's gonna take time A whole lot of precious time It's gonna take patience and time, um To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it To do it right I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you I got my mind set on you After he sat back down, Pinkie started the countdown 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light landed on Abby, Nora, and Red. For a little bonus, Nora hooked her phone into a monitor Michael was running. They started playing their video to their next song. Carole King' I Feel The Earth Move I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down I feel my heart start to trembling Whenever you're around Ooh, baby, when I see your face Mellow as the month of May Oh, darling, I can't stand it When you look at me that way I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down I feel my heart start to trembling Whenever you're around "Where did you film this" asked Toshiro to Simon in a whisper. "We filmed it at a dump on our way back from Detroit" whispered Simon Ooo, darling, when you're near me And you tenderly call my name I know that my emotions Are something I just can't tame I've just got to have you, baby, uh huh huh uh huh huh yeah I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down I just lose control Down to my very soul I get hot and cold, all over, all over, all over, all over I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down I feel the earth move under my feet I feel the sky tumbling down, a'tumbling down, A'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, a'tumbling down, tumbling down! Chapter 3: The Greatest Chance to be Fearless "Look-y there," Applejack said, "Filming at a city dump while coming home from Bad Dream Diva concert." "It's really nice of Emoji to show the world and that landfill overflow is serious," Fluttershy said. Bram looked to Donna who was talking to Sydney, "So Don" he said, "Where are your friends Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy from" Sydney and Donna looked at each other and Donna replied, "Canada, they're from Canada" Twilight smiled at her, knowing she did the right thing. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack decided to start serving the food while they all perform the songs. "Okay folks" Donna shouted, "Time to figure out who's going to sing next." 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light landed on Kurai Akihide, "Okay" he said, "Just nothing too happy." Toshiro knew that every time his older brother performs karaoke, something crazy happens. One More Chance- Michael Jackson Uh huh alright This time I'm gonna do my best to make it right Can't go on without you by my side Hold on Shelter come and rescue me out of this storm And out of this cold, I need someone Oh why oh lord why why If you see her tell her this for me All I need is One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more) One more chance at love One more chance at love (See) (One more) One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more) One more chance at love (Alright) One more chance at love Everyone was shocked by Kurai's singing, except for Toshiro, "He had to pick that Michael Jackson song." Wade whispered to Toshiro. "I'm afraid so" whispered Toshiro. Searching, for that one who is going to make me whole Help me make these mysteries unfold Hold on Lightning about to strike and rain only on me Hurt so bad sometimes it's hard to breathe Oh why why If you see her Tell her this from me All I need is One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more) One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more chance for love) One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more) One more chance at love One more chance at love Everyone creepily applauded, "Why did you pick that song?" Toshiro asked his older brother. "Because that was the last song Michael Jackson sang before he died in 2009," Toshiro answered. "Whenever you do karaoke," Toshiro said, "You usually do the ones where it involves heavy metal, depression or final songs of celebrities before they pass away." "I know" Kurai replied. The lights went around, knowing that its time for someone else to sing the song. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light hit on Hanna Marin, "Okay Hanna," shouted Donna, "It's your turn to tune those twirls" Hanna came on stage and picked out the song. Fearless- Taylor Swift There's somethin' bout the way The street looks when it's just rained There's a glow off the pavement Walk me to the car And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot Yeah We're drivin' down the road I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now But you're just so cool Run your hands through your hair Absent mindedly makin' me want you And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless So baby drive slow Til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat You put your eyes on me At this moment now capture it remember it And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance In a storm in my best dress Fearless "Okay everyone" Rarity said, "We've got a dozen apple strudels for Table 1, two apple pie for Table 2, apple souffle with oreo toppings on it for Table 3, caramel apples for table 4 and lemonade for everyone." Everyone got their orders, then it was time for the karaoke countdown to see who goes up next. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light hit on Wade Watts, "Get your butt over here Wadey" shouted Donna. "That's something I would say" Pinkie shouted as she acidentally tossed apple dumplings all over Ali and Emily. "Easy on the dumplings" shouted Emily. "And you ruined our clothes" Ali shouted. This triggered Rarity, there she decided to give Ali and Emily a little makeover to save their upcoming performance. The Greatest Show- Hugh Jackman Woah Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding All that you know So tell me do you wanna go? Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show colossal we come these renegades in the ring (Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding, outshining anything that you know Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, intoxicating you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Everyone applauded. Note: THe Greatest Show and Fearless are requests from StarlitDuck and Fairysingirl, respectively. Chapter 4: Son of an Unusual Interrupted Love "Okay folks" Donna shouted, "It's time for the countdown" Rarity rushed onstage while panicking, "Donalie" Rarity said, "We got ourselves a Code Tacky" "Someone's clothes have been ruined and there in need of a new look before they could do anything special?" "Yeah" Rarity whispered. "Dr. Solo on her way." Donna said, "Twilight take over being Emcee while I handle a Code Tacky." "It's time for the countdown on who gets to sing next," 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light landed on Noah, "Noah Marshall" shouted Twilight, "Time for you to sing your voice out." Noah came onstage and picked out his song. Wayward Son- Kansas Carry on my wayward son For there'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more Once I rose above the noise and confusion Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man Though my mind could think I still was a mad man I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say Carry on my wayward son For there'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more Masquerading as a man with a reason My charade is the event of the season And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know On a stormy sea of moving emotion Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say Carry on my wayward son For there'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more Carry on, you will always remember Carry on, nothing equals the splendor Now your life's no longer empty Surely heaven waits for you Carry on my wayward son For there'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more "Okay folks" "Instead of a countdown for this number, we're letting our very own Emily and Ali come onstage." "Are those two of your Rainboom outfits you designed," Rainbow asked. "I did" Rarity answered, "I figure that they could look on those two." Emily and Ali came onstage and picked out their song 1, 2, 3,- Nikki Clearly Oh yeah Once upon a time Two, two hearts felt the same way But three, three, three nights ago You told me you don't know Which way, which way you're gonna go Oh, truth ain't easy but please, please, please me It's time you made up your mind I don't wanna cry I don't wanna be treated like a loser One, two, three You're fallin' in love with me I'm fallin' into your life Into your life, faster than the speed of light And one, two, three You don't wanna hear from me But if we can't be like before Tell me then, oh, what love is for So fly, just fly away And don't think I can't take it Cause you, you, you oughta know That if you let me go, you'll throw You're gonna throw it all away Oh, truth ain't easy but please, please, please me It's time you made up your mind I'm not gonna cry I don't wanna be treated like a loser One, two, three You're fallin' in love with me I'm falling into your life Into your life, faster than the speed of light And one, two, three You don't wanna hear from me But if we can't be like before Tell me then, oh, what love is for Everything to keep this love alive Will we ever, will we ever Oh, will we ever, will we ever Get to five, five One, two, three You're fallin' in love with me I'm falling into your life Into your life, faster than the speed of light "Nikki Clearly's 1, 2, 3," Dulce said, "No one has heard that song in a long time." "I know right" Christopher replied, "I haven't heard that song since 2nd grade." "Howdy folks" shouted a familiar baby dragon, "I'm Spike, and I'm here to entertain you." "Twilight," asked Donna, "What is Spike doing here?" "He must've mistaken this for a concert gig," Twilight answered. It's Not Unusual- Tom Jones It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone But when I see you hanging about with anyone It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die Donna decided to make it funny by adding shooting stars, but she had to do it behind the curtain, so her Non-Celestian friends wouldn't find out. It's not unusual to go out at any time But when I see you out and about it's such a crime If you should ever want to be loved by anyone It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say A star picked him up from his tail and made him fly around the restaurant, making everyone laugh. It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu "I don't know how they do that" Nick smiled as he added the footage to his Splashface account, "But that was hilarious." "Donna" shouted Spike, "You've ruined my act." "I'm sorry" replied Donna, "But I can't risk you messing up the karaoke party. How about you stay and watch them perform and of course get an autograph from Christopher and Dulce of Christopher and The Wylde Ones." "Christopher and The Wylde Ones" shouted Spike. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 The light hit on Emma and Luis, "This is our chance to sing." Emma said. "When your around" Luis smiled as he took her hand, "I'm confident." Onstage, they performed their song. Love Interruption- Jack White I want love to, roll me over slowly Stick a knife inside me, and twist it all around. I want love to, grab my fingers gently Slam them in a doorway, put my face into the ground. I want love to, murder my own mother and Take her off to somewhere like hell or up above. I want love to change my friends to enemies, Change my friends to enemies and show me how it's all my fault. I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me Yeah, I won't let love disrupt, corrupt, or interrupt me anymore. I want love to, walk right up and bite me Grab a hold of me and fight me leave me dying on the ground. And I want love to, split my mouth wide open and Cover up my ears and never let me hear a sound. I want love to, forget that you offended me Or how you have defended me when everybody tore me down. Yeah, I want love to change my friends to enemies, Change my friends to enemies and show me how it's all my fault. Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me I won't let love disrupt, corrupt, or interrupt me anymore. Marinette remembered this while watching Sing, she was thrilled that Ash broke up with Lance because he always steals the stage and never listens to her. Outside, Rocket was envious of the karaoke party that Donna was throwing, "Kiddo thinks she can run a karaoke party while I get to clean The Golden Griddle with a bunch of whiners, she's wrong. Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Donna Solo Category:Musical Episodes